


This Is A Haven Thing

by Kalamac



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Trouble has turned Haven into an old west town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haven story. Thanks https://twitter.com/jesf for putting the idea in my head. It's two part, mostly because I'm deciding exactly where to go next from the point I've reached.  
> It's kind of Duke/Audrey, but may end up going the way of the Haven Love Trapezoid. (Audrey/Duke/Jordan/Nathan.)  
> Unedited, so if you pick up any typos, let me know so I can fix them.  
> Have you all noticed the character count you get for notes. Who writes notes that are that long? That's longer than any story I've even written.

“What the f…” Duke almost fell off the horse he was certain he hadn’t been riding a few seconds ago. Righting himself, he slowed the horse to a gentle trot, taking in his new surroundings.  
Hard-baked land, scraggly bits of tough yellowed grass forcing its way through the cracked earth. Terracotta coloured mountains in the distance…and a cowboy hat on his head. What the hell kind of Trouble was this?  
As the horse trotted up a small hill, Haven came into view. The whole town, seemingly transported to a barren landscape. Nudging the side of his horse, he headed toward the now landlocked Grey Gull.

Duke pulled the horse to a stop in front of The Grey Gull. Dismounting, he grimaced and rubbed his partially numb ass. He hadn’t been on a horse in while, and he was feeling it. Once his legs were feeling normal again, he ran up the stairs to Audrey’s apartment, calling out for her.

Audrey stepped onto her porch, frowning slightly. “I’m busy now, Duke. There’s a Trouble…happening.”

“I know!” Duke, gestured at himself, “I’m all of a sudden a cowboy. I even have a horse!”

“You know how to ride a horse?”

“I was a ranch hand for a while when I was 19.”

“We are going to be talking about that later,” Audrey smirked, before giving Duke a quizzical look. “Wait, you know it’s a Trouble? Everyone else I’ve seen since this happened thinks it’s all normal.”

“It’s a pretty crappy trouble. I feel like I’m covered in grit from the ride out here. What kind of Trouble dumps people into a Clint Eastwood movie?”

“Hey,” Audrey poked Duke’s shoulder, her voice bubbly with suppressed laughter, “Maybe someone just wanted to see you in a poncho.”

“Really?” Duke said, lightly batting Audrey’s hand away, “a minute ago you were busy, but now you have time to make fun of my poncho?”

While Audrey laughed quietly to herself, Duke wandered over to the railing and looked out on the town. “Where’s Nathan while all this is happening?”

“Haven’t seen him. “Audrey shrugged. “He’d headed out on a call from the people that moved up to Jess Minchin’s old place when this all happened. I went down to the station in case he was there, but all I found was Stan, who told me I may want to put on a skirt, in case my wearing pants gives everyone the wrong idea about what kind of woman I am.”

“The kind of woman who wears pants?” 

“Right.” Audrey raised an eyebrow, then reached out and flicked Duke’s poncho. “I’ll go downstairs and see if you’ve still got a change of clothes in your office. You can start washing up inside.” 

After she left, Duke wandered into the house, and set his cowboy hat on the table, running a hand through his thick dark hair. He pulled off his poncho as he walked into the bathroom, where he found a washstand, instead of a shower. Damn it. At least it was a warm day, he thought, because he knew he couldn’t be bothered heating up the water he had to pour from the large jug into the accompanying washbowl.  
Removing the rest of his clothes, Duke reached for the washcloth and soap.  
***

Audrey walked into her apartment, carrying a stack of fresh clothes. She stopped short as she noticed the bathroom door was open, and she could see Duke, naked, soaping his chest, droplets of water running over his abs.  
She should look away, Audrey knew, but instead she found herself moving forward, closer to the bathroom.  
She was almost at the door when Duke noticed her and grinned. “Here to help Audrey? I’ve got this spot on my…everywhere…that I wouldn’t mind a hand with.”

Audrey blushed, and took a small step in Duke’s direction, eyes running up and down his lean, well-muscled body. “Duke,” she said softly, sounding a little disappointed. “We have work to do. I’ll wait outside.” Leaving the clothes on the floor, she turned and walked away. 

Washed and dressed, Duke joined Audrey out the front of The Grey Gull, as yelling erupted from inside. They ran through the swinging doors just in time to see Jordan smack a large cowboy across the back of his head with a beer tray. 

“Jordan!” Audrey gently put her hands on Jordan’s arm, pulling her away from the drunken cowboy, “you can’t hit people with trays. Duke took a chance letting you work here after the diner closed, don’t make him regret it.”

Jordan glared at the man she’d assaulted, and adjusted the low cut bodice of her frilly, red saloon girl dress. “He kept grabbing my ass. He’s lucky I didn’t take my gloves off.”

Duke roughly manhandled the cowboy out of his chair. “If you don’t know who you were just trying to mess with, you’re too stupid to drink in my bar. With her Trouble she could’ve had you on the floor in seconds.”

“You could probably have him on the floor in seconds even without your Trouble,” Audrey whispered to Jordan, making her smile.

Duke tossed the cowboy out the door, watching as he rolled down the stairs, almost ending up under the feet of Nathan’s horse.  
****  
“Hey Nate,” Duke sauntered over, nodding in the direction of the bound man, tied behind the saddle. “Picking up dates, again?”

“Cattle rustlers. Caught this one, came to get Parker to go after the rest. We’ll drop him off at the station on the way.”

End Part 1.


	2. It's Still A Haven Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finishing this one. Sorry I made you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person this was written for is a proud crew member of the SS Team Waffles. So a chunk of this story is straight up Daudrey porn. If that's not your thing, you've been warned.

Jordan stepped out onto the porch of The Grey Gull as Nathan, Duke and Audrey were preparing to ride out. “I’m coming too,” she stated, “if something weird is going on, I’m not staying here.”  
Audrey ran her eyes over Jordan, taking in the shapely leg on display through the thigh-high split in her skirt. “You’ll need to change. Check upstairs, see if you can find some of my pants to wear.”  
Jordan grinned and sauntered up the stairs to Audrey’s apartment.

“So, where are we headed?” Jordan asked, once she was seated securely behind Audrey, arms wrapped around her waist, one ungloved hand sneaking under Audrey’s shirt, stroking soft, smooth skin.  
“Jordan, don’t distract me while I’m trying to stay on the horse.” Audrey moved Jordan’s hand outside her shirt.  
“Sorry,” Jordan whispered into Audrey’s ear, not sorry at all, then raised her voice, “anyone want to answer my question about where we’re going?”

**********************************************************************

Night had fallen by the time they made it to the Minchin place, carrying camping supplies they’d picked up at the station. Working together, they quickly lit a fire and set up two tents.

Nathan pounded in the final tent peg, and looked around at the other three. “Could be more bandits out here. We should patrol in shifts, 3 hours, one cop per team.”  
Jordan raised an eyebrow and smiled at Audrey. “I’ll go with Nathan,” she said, nodding in Duke’s direction. “You two can keep each other safe.”  
Nathan glared at Duke and stomped off into the woods, Jordan following close behind.

*****************************************************************************

Audrey glanced awkwardly at Duke, moving toward one of the tents. “I’m gonna take a nap. It’s been a long day, and I don’t want to fall asleep on our patrol.”  
Duke nodded silently, and crouched down to crawl into the other tent. He was just settling in when it started to rain.

“Audrey!” Duke shivered outside of Audrey’s tent, trying to get her attention over the sound of the heavy rainfall. “Audrey, my tent is leaking. Can I come in?”

Audrey unzipped the tent, and crawled back to her sleeping bag, as Duke hurried inside. Stripping off his sodden shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers, he dried himself as best he could with what have been Jordan’s blanket, when she returned from patrol. Audrey watched him, wondering when he'd started wearing boxers instead of briefs, noticing the puddles of water collecting on the spare sleeping bag. 

Slowly she shifted, making more room in her bag. “You’d better come in with me. You’ll never get warm over there.”

Duke slid into the sleeping bag and cuddled up behind Audrey, wrapping one arm around her waist. As she wiggled around a bit, getting comfortable, some of her hair fell forward, exposing the back of her neck. Duke had seen her neck hundreds of times before, but he had never felt such an overwhelming urge to kiss it. Taking a deep breath, not sure how she’d react, he bent his head, softly pressing his lips to her skin.  
Audrey stilled for a moment, then relaxed against him. Duke trailed kisses down her neck, toward her shoulder, while sliding his hand under her shirt and resting his fingers lightly against the warmth of her stomach.

Audrey turned, looking into Duke’s eyes, not entirely sure what she was wanting to see. A sign that this was a one time thing, never forgotten, but never spoken of again? Or confirmation that this was the start of something that was never going to stop, even after the Trouble was over. 

Duke looked back, grinning that charming grin of his, and Audrey leaned forward to kiss him, sliding her tongue through his parted lips.

They broke the kiss, Duke grabbing the hem of Audrey’s shirt, pulling it over her head. Lightly touching her shoulders, happy to see she’d removed her bra to sleep, he kissed her quickly once on the mouth, before slowly kissing and nipping his way down her throat, past her collarbone, to her breasts. He teased her left nipple with his tongue, while sliding one hand over her belly, under her the waistband of her pants. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Audrey moaned softly as Duke’s fingers found her clit, rubbing gently. She growled, low in her throat, when he took his hand away, so he could remove her pants entirely. 

Audrey sat up, pushing Duke down on the sleeping bag. She helped him pull off his boxers, before wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. Taking him in her mouth, she pulsed her flattened tongue against the underside of his cock, sucking at the tip. Duke made a sound she’d never heard from him before.

She smiled up at him, and crawled up his body, straddling him. Lowering herself onto his cock, Audrey started moving, slowly at first, picking up speed as Duke began thrusting beneath her, matching her rhythm. 

Duke stroked his hands up Audrey’s back, holding her steady as he sat up, still moving under her. They kissed again, hungrily, pulling away only when Audrey’s whole body tensed, as she clenched around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she came, shuddering, Duke coming a few seconds later. The held each other for a few minutes, hearts beating wildly. 

Audrey shifted off Duke, lying next to him again, cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her, and they drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************************************

Audrey woke the next morning, sprawled across Duke’s chest, one of his hands resting on her lower back. She bolted upright when as she realized how much time had passed, frantically pulling on her clothes. 

“I liked them better when they were coming off,” Duke drawled, voice husky with sleep.

“It’s morning Duke. We missed our turn at patrol. I don’t think Nathan and Jordan came back. We have to find them.”

*****************************************************************************

Duke and Audrey approached Jess Minchin’s old house, relieved to see Nathan and Jordan asleep on a porch swing, 3 bandits bound and gagged at their feet.  
Audrey went to wake them, while Duke wandered around the side of the house, peering in windows. 

“Hey guys,” he called. "I think I may have found our Trouble."

They crowded around the window, looking in at a little boy, staring, unblinking, at a John Wayne movie playing on the television set in the room.  
Audrey broke away from the group. “I’ll see if I can get him to stop watching, you guys wait here.”

The End.


End file.
